This invention relates to the sorting of a mass of particles into desired and undesired fractions. In one application of the invention it can be used to sort a mass of ore particles into desired and undesired fractions. One particular application of the invention is in the sorting of diamonds or diamondiferous material from non-diamond or non-diamondiferous material.